The Voice
by TrisEverdeenOfIllea
Summary: What happens when Tris tries out for the voice and makes it. What happens when the not so single singer finds her boyfriend cheating. Can a certain blue eyed judge help with that? FOURTRIS. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and the idea.
1. Chapter 1

The voice  
>I can't believe I'm here. My stomach fills with those stupid butterflies every time I'm about to sing. But this time it's different this time I have a reason to be nervous. I'm here at the voice about to preform in front of my four(hehe) favorite artists Christina Aguilera, Blake Shelton, Cee Lo Green, and Four. And I'm also singing one of Christina's songs, Ain't no other man, because it reminds me of my boyfriend Peter.(AN: He won't be for long) I take a shuddering breath and step on stage. The music starts and Christina pumps her fist in the air in recognition. I smile and sing the first note all 3 turn around except Christina, I am momentarily stung then I realize she is waiting for that one note.<br>(AN: This is a fan fiction so they sing the whole song in this)

I could feel it from the start,  
>Couldn't stand to be apart.<br>Something about you caught my eye,  
>Something moved me deep inside!<br>Don't know what you did boy but  
>You had it and I've been hooked ever since.<br>I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
>I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.<br>Every time I see you everything starts making sense.

Just do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<p>

Just do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
>Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!<br>What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
>You're the light that I needed.<br>You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
>So keep on givin' it up!<p>

Christina then turns around and I can't stop the smile for creeping on to my face

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
>And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.<br>Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<p>

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!<br>Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
>Ain't no other man but you!<p>

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
>Talk me down from every ledge<br>Give me strength, boy you're the best  
>You're the only one who's ever passed every test<p>

Everyone including the judges gives me a standing ovation

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
>You got soul, you got class.<br>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -<br>Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<p>

Blake starts off with a ,"Girl where did you come from." "Chicago," I reply. "Which faction," Four asks. I am momentarily star struck by his good looks but pull my eyes away. "Well I was Abnegation but I transferred to Dauntless," I answered. "Damn, we got a rebel on our hands," says Cee Lo. I blush a little and look down. Then Christina says, "Girl I think you sang that better than me." The crowd cheers in agreement. "Well I think it's obvious that we all want you on our team so let's go down the line and you can pick which one you want," says Blake. I nod in response. "I only have 3 reasons you should pick me," he said. Then he pulls out his 3 trophies from winning in the previous years while the rest of the judges boo him and I laugh. "Also I would like to point out Christina turned last-" "Hey now I was waiting for that one part of the song and she got it so yeah," she says.

"But honey you have got the voice you are the reason I do this show." I smiling so wide I'm surprised that it doesn't hurt. Cee Lo says, "I think you would be a great asset to my team would help me win this year!" I don't think that I am going to pick him because he is only about winning and not improving my voice. (AN: Just so you know I love Cee Lo but she has to eliminate them some how) "You are the package deal you are beautiful, you can sing, you're modest, and you're brave. Please be on my team," says Four. I blush and say, "Aw stop you're making me blush." The crowd laughs in response, "So who is going to be," asks Blake. "Um I choose...Christina," I exclaim. She jumps out of her seat runs up and hugs me. "This is going to be awesome," she says. As I walk off I notice Christina jumping up and down and the rest of them pouting. Especially Four.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four's POV**

**(AN: Christina Aguilera is the judge and Christina from divergent will show up later.)**

As the next person is coming on I see all the boys whooping so it must be a girl. The beginning notes play and I recognize it as "Ain't no other man" and Christina pumps her fist in the air. This girl must be pretty brave if she is singing a judges song. When she hits that first chord my hand flies to the button and when I turn around I see that they all turned except Christina. I then look up at the stage and find the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has waist length blond hair with beach waves, striking blue-gray eyes, and has the perfect voice. She is wearing a black dress with black and white converse. When she gets to the part about not giving it up Christina turns around and the girl smiles so wide I wonder if her face hurts. When she is finished everyone, including us, give her a standing ovation.

Blake starts by saying what we are all thinking, "Girl where did you come from." "Chicago," she replies. "Which faction," I ask. She takes a moment to answer and says, "Well I was Abnegation but I transferred to Dauntless." "Damn, we got a rebel on our hands," says Cee Lo. I nod my head in agreement and she blushes a little and looks down. Then Christina says, "Girl I think you sang that better than me." The crowd cheers in agreement.

"Well I think it's obvious that we all want you on our team so let's go down the line and you can pick which one you want," says Blake. She nods. "I only have 3 reasons you should pick me," he said. Then he pulls out his 3 trophies from winning in the previous years while us three boo him and she laughs. "Also I would like to point out Christina turned last-" "Hey now I was waiting for that one part of the song and she got it so yeah," she says.

"But honey you have got the voice you are the reason I do this show."

She gets that smile on her face again and I can't help but feel proud for some unknown reason.

Cee Lo says, "I think you would be a great asset to my team would help me win this year!" Her smiles decreases slightly but I think I'm the only one to notice.

"You are the package deal you are beautiful, you can sing, you're modest, and you're brave. Please be on my team," I say with desperation.

She blushes and says, "Aw stop you're making me blush." The crowd laughs in response, "So who is going to be," asks Blake.

"Um I choose...Christina," She exclaims. Christina jumps out of her seat runs up to hug her. I slouch in my seat and pout like a 4 year old (AN: hehe). As she walks off I Christina jumping up and down and the other judges pouting like me.

**Hey guys so I wanted to gave Four's thoughts on first seeing so this is kind of a filler. I have decided to update once a week. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Voice Chapter 3**

**Tris' POV**

I can't stop smiling even though my face hurts I don't care I just made it on The Voice! When I walk into the viewing room I see my best friend, Christina** (AN: She will** **be called Chris from now on)**, and my boyfriend, Peter, looking at me with pride. Christina starts jumping up and down while squealing then asks, "I thought you were going to pick Four what happened?" At that moment Peter gets shot by a sniper and I realize love Four and run to him.

The End

**Wow that was short lived…JUST KIDDING **

**Here is the real chapter.**

**Tris' POV**

I can't stop smiling even though my face hurts I don't care I just made it on The Voice! When I walk into the viewing room I see my best friend, Christina** (AN: She will** **be called Chris from now on)**, and my boyfriend, Peter, looking at me with pride. Christina starts jumping up and down while squealing then asks, "I thought you were going to pick Four what happened?"

"Christina but up a good argument," I say.

As soon as I say that Four and Christina walk in. I see Four give a slide glance to Peter and an emotion fills his eyes; jealousy? _He is so hot._ Wait what?! I have a boyfriend and we love each other. Although he has been pulling away recently...

"We just wanted to tell you congratulations and that you have a great 't that right Four," Christina asks Four while nudging him. I only then realize that he was staring at me. I slightly register Peter glaring at him but choose to ignore it and on my right I see Christina having a Fan Girl attack. I slightly elbow her in the ribs and she says,

"Hi I'm a big fan of both of you thank you so much for turning around."

"Oh, no problem we would be stupid not to your voice is a ten**(AN: hehe)**," Four says speaking for the first time.

Peter turns to me and kisses me forcefully as if he were claiming territory. I don't like it one bit, "Got to go babe see you later."

After he exits we stand in an awkward silence which I break by saying, "Well thanks again, but we got to go, bye."

They both smile and walk out. When I turn to Chris she has a grim face on.

"What's up?"

"I have to tell you something but you're not going to like it."

"Okay..." I say unsure.

"Peter is cheating on you."

**Four's POV**

As we leave the viewing room Christina smirks at me and says in a sing-song voice, "Somebody has a crush." "I don't know what you're talking about," I say so pathetically not even I believe it. By now we are in our chairs waiting for the next contestant. I recognize the song as _Listen by Beyoncé._

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but can't complete<br>Listen to the sound from deep within  
>It's only beginning<br>To find release_

Oh,  
>The time has come<br>For my dreams to be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside and turned<br>Into your own  
>All cause you won't<br>Listen...

Listen,

We all turn around except for Blake because he is looking for more of a country voice.

_I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried  
>To say what's on my mind<br>You should have known  
>Oh<br>Now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I gotta find my own._

You should have listened  
>There is someone here inside<br>Someone I thought had died  
>So long ago<p>

Oh I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside or worked<br>Into your own  
>All cause you won't<br>Listen...

_Listen,_

Now Blake turns around.

_I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried  
>To say what's on my mind<br>You should have known  
>Oh,<br>Now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I gotta find my own._

I don't know where I belong  
>But I'll be moving on<br>If you don't...  
>If you won't...<p>

...listen to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I've started but I will complete<br>Oh,  
>Now I'm done believing you<br>You don't know what I'm feeling  
>I'm more than what you've made of me<br>I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
>But now I gotta find my own,<br>My own

Turns out her name is Katrina and she is from Tennessee. After some arguing with the other judges Christina gets picked again. I need to step up my game.

**Question I am having Tris sing about him cheating. I was thinking "How you love me now" by Hey Monday.**

**Thanks for reading so much. Oh yeah and I got 646 views FOURTRIS it's a sign.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(- great number right there)

Tris POV

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaim.

She lowers her gaze to the floor and mumbles, "When I was at the mall I saw him kissing another girl, and when I walked around them I saw it was Lauren," that was his girlfriend from high school, "here," she hands me her phone with a pic of them kissing.

Anger bubbles up inside me and I will myself to calm down. I hand her back the phone and she looks at me carefully as if I might explode at any moment.

"Are you okay," she asks. "Yeah but he is going to pay," suddenly the perfect idea pops into my mind," I'll be right back." She yells back about not doing anything I'll regret.

I start running out to the parking lot and I when I see him I shout, "Peter!"

I need to pretend everything is alright to make the plan work.

He turns around and smiles but looks a little guilty I guess he was texting her.

When I catch up to him and say, "I wanted to make sure your coming to the mini performance." (AN: I am adding this in to fit the story.)

We then pull back and say our final goodbyes and as I am walking back into the building I run into a wall. I look up to see Four; his expression softening when he sees me. I blush and stutter out an apology while he just smirks. "It's okay Tris what are you doing out here shouldn't you be celebrating with your boyfriend," he adds the last part bitterly.

"Ex," I reply immediately. He looks at me quizzically and I repeat, "ex-boyfriend he just doesn't know yet." I smirk and walk away. He didn't follow me to ask questions so I turn around to look at him. His stands there mouth agape and I chuckle at his foolish expression.

I get back to Chris and fill her in on my plan. When I have calmed down enough I walk to the room I will be staying in for the duration of the show. I look four room number Six(AN: I had to) and upon finding it I slide the room key into the slot and enter. My room has 3 black walls and one purple that has black and red splatter paint on it, a queen size bed, flat screen TV, full bath, and a kitchen. Basically a small apartment. When I settle in I decide to go see if I can find Christina to ask permission for my plan. I see her in a room sipping on a coffee whilst scrolling through her phone. _Here goes nothing _I think as a pull the doors open.

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story please review, and check out my other story The Apple Store Guy.**

**QOTD: What song should Tris sing to symbolize Peter cheating? I was thinking How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything out of Divergent or Patrick Stump.**

**Christina's POV **

Everyone has just been given a break so I am leaning against the counter in the break room sipping on my drink and scrolling through Twitter. I look up at the sound of the door closing and see the girl with the amazing voice. She has a shy yet hopeful look in her eye that makes me wonder what's going through her mind.

She tentatively tells me her plan and how her boyfriend cheated on her and she wanted to get revenge. While she is telling me my smirks grows and I start to see why Four has taken an interest in her; even if he won't admit it.

"Well I'll tell you what when the guest adviser comes to help, which is in two days, we will run it by her and she will pick the perfect song," I say.

She lights up and asks, "Who is it." I am about to tell her it's a secret when Four comes in.

"Hey they need us back now…" he trails off when he sees Tris and I smirk at him. He starts to stutter and blushes wait…_blushes?! _Then just shakes his head and closes the door. I am standing there with my jaw slack from the once in a blue moon phenomenon that I witnessed (okay a bit of an exaggeration but for as long as I have known he has never showed interest in another girl.) Trish turns toward me with a confused expression on her face; she must really be oblivious to what she looks like.

"Okay well we better get back and you can meet her in two days," I say and wave goodbye.

When I am walking down the hall I see Four up ahead and run to catch up.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again you like her, and a little observation I have picked up on is you're terrible at hiding it," I say to him.

He hangs his head low accepting defeating. "Fine I think she is interesting," he sighs leaving it at that. I decide to be nice and leave it at that.

**_time skip_**

**Fours' POV**

Am I really that obvious? Maybe it's just obvious to Christina. Yeah she's pretty good with that stuff so-

"Hey Four," I here some one yell. I spin around keeping my Four mask on until I realize it's Blake. I give a slight smile and he says, "What's with the face? Oh right you're thinking about that girl Tris."

I must have a bewildered expression on because he adds, "I wish she was on my team too but we van always steal her in the battles." That thought hadn't even crossed my mind and I suddenly have a warm feeling coarse through me; weird. "Right I guess we will have to wait," I say trying to sound like I don't care to much, "well I better get going ad check on my guest star." That part wasn't a total lie I do have to go check to make sure Patrick Stump(lead singer of Fall Out Boy) is going to be here. But all the while as hard as I try I can't seem to get the little blond with the big voice out of my mind.

**Thank you so much for reading my story. Please check out my other story and review. You guys are amazing!**

**-K**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Meghan Trainor or any of the songs mentioned in this story. But I do own Kat.**

**Tris' POV**

***2 days later* (arrival of guest stars)**

Today the guest stars center and I am so excited to get my plan going. And over the past 2 days I have gotten to know some of the other contestants on Christina's team.

But the two that stuck out to me were Al and Katrina (who prefers Kat).

We hit it off really well. Turns out we like some of the same bands and Kat and I love Pretty Little Liars **(AN: Sorry I had to I love that show don't give away anything just finished season 4 although I know about Mona. Thanks a lot Anna you know who you are.)** And right now I am heading to meet them before we meet with Christina.

As I am walking down a hallway I am pulled into a room and a hand covers my mouth while I scream. The lights are flipped on and I see Al.

"What the hell?"

"Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you I just have to tell you something in private," he says in a rushed tone. I nod and he continues, "I have never told anybody this but I feel like I can trust you and you won't judge-"

"Al," I cut him off, "get to the point."

"Right I'm...gay."

My face stays the same because I had expected as much. "You're not surprised," he asks in disbelief.

I shake my head and say, "No because yesterday when Kat said that that guy on Blake's team was cute I saw you nod you're head and you have great fashion sense."

"Thank you I try. Now please don't let anybody know you're the only person I have told. Okay?"

"Okay," I say **(AN: TFIOS moment)**

"We better get going so we won't be late."

We walk into a waiting room where some of our other team mates have showed up. We sit next to Kat and talk about random stuff until Christina walks out and announces,

"In a minute we will be taking you in one by one into this sound proof room where you will meet my guest star, and we will discuss your song choice. Now my guest star has seen the videos of all of you singing so she knows what to expect. Okay first up Tris."

All eyes turn to me causing me to blush. I stand and stride over to Christina and enter the door. The biggest smile stretches across my face when I see Meghan Trainor sitting there.

When I shake her hand I tell her, "Hi it's a pleasure to meet you I'm a big fan."

"Well I should say the same after seeing that performance that was amazing."

I am speechless. I can't believe one of my favorite singers said that.

"So I understand you have something you want to run by me?" She asks.

"Okay so here's what happened. My best friend caught my now ex-boyfriend cheating on me so I wanted to have a little bit of revenge."

"I'm listening," she says leaning forward in her chair.

"I wanted to sing a song about cheating and then announce that we are over in front of everyone."

"I like the way you think so what song are you going to sing?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you do you have any suggestions?" I ask.

"How about my song _Lips Are Movin',"_ she says.

I think about it and say, "Eh I would but I didn't catch him cheating my friend told me."

"How about _Take a Bow?" _Christina chimes in.

"That's perfect!" I exclaim.

"Alright you listen to it tonight I'll get the sheet music and we will practice tomorrow," Christina says.

I nod and go out the back door and head to my room. He is so going to regret this.

**Thank you all so much for reading and giving me song suggestions. I did consider and listen to all of them but I thought Take a Bow really works. Please review and check out my other story The Apple Store Guy. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hey Uriah can you do the disclaimer?**

**Uriah: Yay you pansycakes TrisEverdeenOfIllea doesn't own anything except her OC.**

****HEY GUYS APPLE STORE GUY WILL POSTED TOMORROW!****

**Okay now on with the story.**

Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

I am on my bed with my beats listening to _Take A Bow_ trying to make it my own so I'm not copying.

**_time skip_**

I must have dosed off because when I wake up the song is still playing on repeat. The clock says 4:06am it's a little earlier than I usually wake up but I might as well go to the gym. I put on my lime green sports bra, black razor back, and my sport shorts. Grabbing a Gatorade I find the gym and see I'm the only one here.

I start on the treadmill and set the speed to 6. I continue this and I hear the door open. I think nothing of it until I someone clears their throat. I look to my right and see Four. My stepping falters and I almost fall but I catch myself.

I press the stop button with a great force and hop off. He smirks at me and I will the blush not to creep onto my cheeks (but I'm pretty sure I fail). His smirk grows.

"What are you doing here?" I manage to get out.

"I like to come here when I can," he says I nod in agreement.

"Oh I have been meaning to ask you what did you mean when I asked about your bo-Ex-boyfriend."

"You'll see tomorrow night." I grab my Gatorade and music then walk to the door. When I get there I turn around to see him shirtless lifting weights. My mouth drops and I stare for a few seconds then decide to leave before he sees me. I feel butterflies in my stomach when I think about him shirtless again.

**_time skip_ **

I just got back from my session with Christina and am lying in bed. And for the first since I found out he was cheating I allow myself to cry. Even though he cheated I still remember the times we had fun together and truly were in love. But I will never get back together with him.

**HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW INSURGENT TRAILER I AM SO DISAPPOINTED. IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK. But I will not blame Theo and Shai. They are to awesome. Again thank you for reading and let me vent. Please check out my other story The Apple Store Guy.**

**-K**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I'm two days late Saturday I came home from a sleep over then had to go to a relatives house and yesterday my computer crashed so I had to rewrite most of the story. So again I apologize please review.**

**Tris' POV**

"Okay so my group always goes last and you're sixth on the list," **(AN: See what I did there) **says Christina.

I nod and feel the butterflies again. We are backstage waiting for the taping of the show to start. I nod and look at the floor. "Hey," she says, "you'll do great just make him regret ever cheating on you." I smile and nod in agreement. She leaves and few seconds later Four pops in.

He seems a little startled and says, "Hey have you seen Christina the director is looking for her."

"Yeah just left that way," I say pointing to the doors behind me. He nods and starts to walk to the door but stops in front of me and asks, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be," I said.

He nods and his face breaks out into a grin.

He walks toward me and thinks for a moment before a huge grin takes over his face.

"Here where this," he says while handing me a bracelet with a music note on it, "it's my good luck charm I wear it during every show."

"No I can't take that."

"Trust me it's okay take it."

I nod reluctantly and stick out my arm for him. I shiver when his fingers graze my wrist. When he is done I say thank you.

"No problem well I better go and get Christina."

Before I can say anything he is gone. I can't keep the smile off my face even when I go meet up with my stylist Tori. I tell her to go light on the make-up and I want to wear something to show Peter I don't care.

She nods and says, "I have the perfect outfit."

**_time skip_ **

Tori put me in light wash high rise jeans, black pumps with a bow on the front, and a black short sleeve peplum top. And only gave me some mascara and eyeliner. I turn around and give her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much it's perfect."

"Great now go make him sorry."

_**time skip_ **

Now the butterflies are on overdrive. There are a lot of great singers here. I find myself clutching at Four's necklace trying to calm myself. Surprisingly it works.

After what feels like forever a PA comes in and tells me I'm up next. I shakily walk behind her until I'm back stage. When I see a girl named Gianna walk off stage they tell me to go ahead. I see Peter immediately just to the left of the judges and continue to stare at him while the song starts.

_Take a Bow by Rihanna _

_Oh, how about a round of applause, yeah_  
><em> A standing ovation<em>  
><em> Oh, yeah<em>  
><em> Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_ You look so dumb right now_  
><em> Standing outside my house<em>  
><em> Trying to apologize<em>  
><em> You're so ugly when you cry<em>  
><em> Please, just cut it out<em>

_ Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
><em> Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<em>  
><em> But you put on quite a show<em>  
><em> Really had me going<em>  
><em> But now it's time to go<em>  
><em> Curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em> That was quite a show<em>  
><em> Very entertaining<em>  
><em> But it's over now (but it's over now)<em>  
><em> Go on and take a bow<em>

_ Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_  
><em> You better hurry up<em>  
><em> Before the sprinklers come on (come on)<em>  
><em> Talking' bout'<em>  
><em> Girl, I love you, you're the one<em>  
><em> This just looks like a re-run<em>  
><em> Please, what else is on (on)<em>

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
><em> Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<em>  
><em> But you put on quite a show<em>  
><em> Really had me going<em>  
><em> But now it's time to go<em>  
><em> Curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em> That was quite a show<em>  
><em> Very entertaining<em>  
><em> But it's over now (but it's over now)<em>  
><em> Go on and take a bow<em>

_ Oh, and the award for_  
><em> The best lie goes to you (goes to you)<em>  
><em> For making me believe (that you)<em>  
><em> That you could be faithful to me<em>  
><em> Let's hear your speech, oh<em>

_ How about a round of applause_  
><em> A standing ovation<em>

_ But you put on quite a show_  
><em> Really had me going<em>  
><em> Now it's time to go<em>  
><em> Curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em> That was quite a show<em>  
><em> Very entertaining<em>  
><em> But it's over now (but it's over now)<em>  
><em> Go on and take a bow<em>  
><em> But it's over now <em>

"Well-" says Four.

"Hey Four can you hold on one second, thanks," I turn to Peter, "hey Peter I know you cheated on me and we're over."

I turn back to the judges and say, "Okay go ahead." Then the crowd erupts in cheers And everyone gives me a standing ovation including the judges.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth except my OC and I own nobody who appears except Kat.**

**Four's POV (THE ASG WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW) **

I have so many emotions going on right now. Angry at Peter for cheating on such a wonderful girl like Tris, happy that he got what he deserved, and hopeful that her and I could have a chance. I quickly push away that last thought because this is not the time nor place.

When everyone else is calm we all sit down.

"Well I think he learned his lesson," says Blake. She gives a shy smile and replies, "I can only hope." She receives a few chuckles from the audience.

"Well I think you sang that with such emotion. That is what really sold me on this. And I look forward to working with you tomorrow," says Christina. Tris grims from ear to ear and when she walks off Al walks on. I have been noticing him and Tris hanging out together a lot. He is wearing a very nice suit with a bow tie.

"Hey Al so what are you going to sing today?" Christina asks.

"I am going to sing _Firework by Katy Perry_," he says.

That's an odd choice but I guess he has his reasons.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
>Screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<p>

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

"That was very good Al I really felt the energy and the emotion," says Christina.

"Yeah, tell me what was your inspiration to sing this song," asks Blake.

He pauses and I see fear flash across his face but he quickly covers it. He takes a deep breath and says, "Well when I was younger I was often bullied."

Something tells me he isn't telling the whole truth.

"Well those people who bullied you are at home right now watching you on TV," I say. If I ever want any chance with Tris I need to be nice to her friends.

_time skip_

After the performances are done I head back to my room only to run into Tris.

"Oh hey I was hoping to run into you," she says, "here you go." She hands me my bracelet back.

Of course she only was looking for me to return the bracelet. "You can keep it," I say. I flash a smile at her walk back to my room before she can protest.

**Hey guys sorry I'm a day late; last night I thought it was Friday and I had one more day and then I realized it was Saturday so sorry.**

**Please review I love reading them. **

**-K **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth except my OC and the idea. **

**Tris' POV**

I smile at the thought of keeping his bracelet. When I get back to my room I put on my T-shirt that says "That's so Fetch" and he pair of short shorts. As soon as my head hits the pillow there is a knock at the door. I groan and swing the door open glaring at the person behind it only to be met with no one.

I look to the right and see no one and am about to turn the other way when a small covers my mouth while two other hands grab my arms. They put a blindfold on me and I continue to thrash.

"Keep her still," a voice snaps. I recognize him immediately. Peter.

I bite down hard on the guy's hand and taste blood. He yelps while pulling his hand away and I take the opportunity to scream.

"Help!"

Someone slaps me across the face, probably Peter, and the hand covers my mouth again.

I need to focus. If I don't then I won't be able to escape.

Okay one hand is covering my face, two are holding my arms, and Peter is walking in front.

Three people. Three. I can't fight of three people.

They slightly lift me up and through the small opening at he bottom of he blindfold I see we are going up stairs. With each step I feel the coolness of metal on my bare feet and still feel it when we reach the top.

_Where are we? _I think.

As we walk I notice they are only holding on to one of my arms. I smirk and elbow the guy behind me in the gut and rip the blindfold off. I turn to run only to be stopped by a railing. I take in my surroundings and see we are on the catwalk above the stage.

I slowly turn around and see Peter and two of his friends, Eric and Drew, who have now cornered me. I scream for help again and Peter punches me forcefully in the stomach. I crumble to the ground with my back against the railing. They kick me every where and I curl into the fetal position to protect myself.

One of them manages to kick me in the head leaving black stops clouding my vision. Eric lifts me up against the railing to where he is the only thing keeping me from falling.

"You shouldn't have done what you did. We are over when I say we're over," Peter says, " and I cheated on you because you never gave me what I wanted. But nothing is stopping me now."

My eyes widen. He tells Eric to move aside and replaces Eric. He starts to trail his hand up my shirt when I scream at the top of my lungs. He punches me in the face.

Then the stage door opens and he pulls me back up on the catwalk and covers my mouth again. I see my unknown savior standing on the stage looking around.

I know my screams will only be muffled so I try something else. On the ground to my left I see a bottle of cleaning solution. I jut my foot out and knock it onto the stage. The person looks up and I see his dark blue eyes. Four.

He looks up and sees us. Worry takes over his face and he races up the steps. Eric and Drew run away but Peter was to busy throwing me to the ground and kicking me to notice Four. Finally the blows stop and I hear Peter groaning and see a blurry Four punching him.

My vision is about go completely black. I manage to croak out, "Four."

He rushes over and lifts me up; cradling me in his arms.

"Thank you," I whisper before blacking out.

**Hey so...I would have posted sooner. I was going to post it Sunday then I had to go places then I was going to post earlier then it erased the whole story so I had to start over(I cried a little). But as always thanks for reading.**

**-K **


	11. Chapter 11

**Four's POV**

I drag my hand down my face in exhaustion. I had to have a meeting with the producers, Christina, Blake, and Cee Lo to decide what song we are singing for the live, final performance. We have yet to choose a song.

I am now walking back to my room so I can finally go to sleep.

I am scrolling through my phone when I hear a faint yell. So faint I'm not sure I even heard it. I begin to walk in that direction of the sound. As I am passing the stage door I hear a blood curdling scream. I quickly open the door and step out on stage. I look around and can't find anyone. I am about to give up when I hear a _thud _behind me. I spin around and look up at the catwalk and see a girl with struggling with some one.

As I run up the steps I realize that girl was Tris. How dare they hurt some one like Tris.

When I reach them I see two figures running away and one kicking and screaming at Tris.

Three. Three guys against her. My blood is boiling and I pull the guy off of her and see that it is her ex-boyfriend. Paul? Patrick? Peter!

I bring my fist back repeatedly against his face, stomach, and chest. Until I hear a her whisper,

"Four."

I rush over to her crumpled mass and carefully pick her up bridal style.

She looks up at me, eyes clouded, and says, "Thank you." She than passes out her body going limp in my arms.

I speed up and finally get to my room. I lift up my left knee to take the place of my left arm while still holding her shoulders up with my right. I grab my key card from my back pocket and open the door.

I walk in and place her on my bed. I check my freezer from any ice packs but can't find any. I know the break room has some. I really don't want to leave her alone in case she wakes up not knowing where she is.

I race out the door, making sure I have the key, and run to the break room.

* * *

><p>I open the door and breath a sigh of relief when I see she is still asleep. I place the ice packs in the freezer and go to bathroom to get the blood of my hands.<p>

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to the words "Fear God Alone" and feeling like I got hit by a train. The sound of running water fills my ears.

_Where am I?_

I slowly turn my head to the left and see a room about the size of mine but with different furniture.

_What happened? How did I get here?_

Then it all comes flooding back to me. Being kidnapped by Peter and being saved. By Four.

Speaking of which where is he? I look in the direction of the sound and see him.

**Hey guys I know that I cut it off at one of the best scenes but I want a whole chapter for it. Thanks again for all of the support!**

**-K**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recently on The Voice:**

_What happened? How did I get here?_

Then it all comes flooding back to me. Being kidnapped by Peter and being saved. By Four.

Speaking of which where is he? I look in the direction of the sound and see him.

**Four's POV**

_I go back to get Peter so I can put him in the infirmary. When I get there I roughly pick him up and start to drag him. _

_He looks up at me through heavy eyes and mumbles, "I knew you liked her from the moment I met you. The way you looked at her."_

_"Why did you do this," I ask him._

_He chuckles and says, "She wouldn't give what I wanted." _

_I stare at him confused. I see that we have reached the infirmary check him in._

After awhile of staring intently at the blood turning the water a light pink I shut off the water.

I wipe my hands on a towel and decide to go put the ice packs on her.

Closing the door to the freezer I turn around and am meet with her piercing eyes.

My breath catches when I see the amount of innocence and pain swimming in her eyes.

I quicken my pace and until I'm standing over her.

She stares at me.

"Your hands," she croaks concern lacing her voice.

Classic Tris always being selfless even when she was just attacked.

I shake my head and say, "My hands are none of your concern."

She raises her hand like she is going to touch my face but stops. Then a second later she decides against it. I feel a spark ignite where her fingers are and have to close my eyes to compose myself.

"Tris," I say speaking against her fingers, "I'm alright."

She drops her hand and I feel cold.

"What were you doing there."

"I was coming back from a meeting when I heard a scream."

"What did you do to them," she asks. Her voice is hoarse.

"Well the other two ran away but I deposited Peter in the infirmary about 15 minutes ago."

"Is he in bad shape?"

"He'll live," I say then I add bitterly, "In what condition, I can't say."

She grips my arm and stares into my eyes. And I know she is thanking me.

I tear my eyes away and walk over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of water. I go back to her and help her sit up.

She groans a little but I can tell she is holding back the pain.

"You can let yourself be in pain it's just me here." With that she lets a few tears stream down her face.

I gently place my hand on the side of her face and wipe the tears away.

When she looks into my eyes I will myself not to show pity (not that I had any before) because that is one of the things I hate most.

"I could report this." I say even though I know she won't want me to.

She shakes her head just as expected and says, "No, I don't want them to think I'm scared."

I absent mindedly continue to run my thumb along her cheekbone.

"Who were the other two guys?"

She gives me a side glance and mumbles something.

"Tris, I can't hear you."

She takes a deep breath and says, "Drew Thompson and Eric Matthews."

That name sounds really familiar. Then it clicks. That Drew guy is on Cee Lo's team.

"I don't want to tell but you do know Drew is on Cee Lo's team?" I ask hesitantly.

She jerks her head up and her eyes flash with pain. "What?" She squeaks.

"I hate to say this but you it's better to be safe than right, do you understand." The words taste like poison and I struggle to say them.

She glares at the quilt and says, "I don't think you _get _it. They _touched _me." **(AN: I am changing it to what they did to her in the book. But Al is still her BFF.)**

I feel every muscle in my body tighten and have a the strong urge to punch each of them repeatedly.

"They touched you?" My voice is tight and my fists clench.

She blushes and says, "Not in the way your thinking but almost."

I relax a little but am still pretty angry.

The tears start again and I sit up on the bed and hold her close to me with her head resting on my chest.

Never in my 25 years have I ever felt so complete than I have in this moment. I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes I look down at her and see she has fallen asleep. I carefully pull away from her slowly lay her down on the bed.<p>

I go to the closet and grab and extra pillow and blanket and set up and makeshift bed downstairs.

As I stare at the ceiling trying to fall asleep I realize something.

All I want for Tris is to be able to take away her pain and give her everything.

And in that moment I know what song we are going sing at the next performance.

**Okay guys so this is a bit longer than usual I hoped you liked it. I don't know what it is but I loved his chapter. Probably because of all the fluff :) So I have decided to change my update date. *gasp* From now on I am updating on Sundays. Because this way I have all day Saturday to make it perfect. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I GOT 11,582 VIEWS! I love you guys thanks again.**

**-K**


End file.
